The liquid crystal is widely used for display apparatus and has a function of controlling a light transmittance by an electronic signal. The liquid crystal, using the above-mentioned function, can switch its states between light transmission and light shielding. The liquid crystal is applied for various types of shutters for, for example, liquid crystal shutter glasses.
The liquid crystal shutter glasses are used in the stereoscopic system which has been advancing in the practical application to such fields as entertainment, education, broadcasting and medical science, in particular. The liquid crystal shutter glasses display in time division left-eye images and right-eye images which correspond to parallax between the right and left eyes.
There is a demand that the liquid crystal shutter glasses used in the stereoscopic system function as a shutter having a high-speed responsiveness. Liquid crystal shutters including such liquid crystal shutter glasses still have room for improvement in terms of display performance.